black_magic_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Kurai
Introduction Kurai is one of the most easiest classes to learn/master, along with Avalon and Virtue, however within the Black Magic Discord server, Kurai is a huge meme, Osama even said Kurai is meant to be brain dead. All jokes aside, Kurai has quick attacks and semi-broken range, which members of the BMC call "zoner kurai" due to the range attacks can hit. Kurai is also the fastest class in the game. Pros * Relatively quick attacks. * Deceptively long range * Magnet and Hitstun, as well as movement debuff (i.e sp5) * High mobility and can counter ranged attacks Cons * High end lag and delays on most attacks, can easily be punished. * Little/no defensive options, reliant on dodging and blocking. * Limited stamina * Heavily susceptible to counters (countering Kurai with Assailant is easy, it all depends on the timing and skill of the Assailant) Passive/Miscellaneous Attacks Passive Kurai has 3 stocks. Stocks are gained by hitting each Specials 1, 3 and 5 (one stock per move only), and will upgrade specials 4, 6 and 8 (uses all stocks). Every time Kurai unsheathes their sword, they will take time to sheathe it, resulting in vulnerability. This can be prevented by hitting your attacks, so the user sheathes it at the end, where the enemy is (probably) far away. Execution: None Launcher Kurai slashes upward, knocking the enemy into the air. Break Attack Breakthrough: (costs 2 Heat) Whenever Kurai attacks, an aura will emit out of them. If Breakthrough is used after an attack before the aura disappears it removes all endlag. Endlag, also known as recovery frames, is the amount of time you are vulnerable after an attack so use this skill wisely for certain situations. Guardbreak (Costs 2 heat) After a wind up, the user strikes forward, breaking through shields and dealing damage. Good combo starter. .]] Combos Light Autocombo (Z) L.AC1 - Kurai slashes forward, unsheathing their katana. L.AC2 - Kurai slashes forward once more, moving towards the enemy along the way. L.AC3 - Kurai slashes forward a final time, dealing damage. L.AC4 - (Combo ender) Kurai dashes back, creating a sphere the rapidly slashes enemies before exploding, dealing damage along with launching the enemy. Heavy Autocombo (X) H.AC1 - Kurai whacks forward with their sheathe. H.AC2 - Kurai whacks forward once more. H.AC3 - Kurai creates a large circle of energy, launching the enemy. The energy will then bring the enemy back towards Kurai at a certain distance. Air Autocombo (Z in the air) J.AC1 - Kurai slashes the enemy. J.AC2 - Kurai slashes the enemy once more, moving closer. J.AC3 - Kurai does a strong slash, sheathing their sword as the enemy gets launched. Heavy Air Autocombo (X in the air) JH.AC1 - Kurai sheathes their sword, creating a small sphere of slashes a certain angle and distance, dealing damage + launch. Costs half a heat level Specials Special 1 - If used on ground, the user does a slash, summoning a semi-circle of icicles that knockback and freeze enemies in ice diamonds for a second or so, freezing the enemy in ice. If used in the air, Kurai does a diagonal slash that has the same effect. Special 2 - Kurai disappears and reappears a certain distance, facing the opposite way. The user reappears in the air. If done vice versa, and done in the air, the user reappears on the ground. Distance depends on how far the enemy is, if you are close to the enemy and Use SP2, The user with appear farther away, if done farther away from the enemy, the user teleports closer. Special 3 - (can only be used in the air) Kurai does a drop down slash, dealing damage. It can also be used in conjunction with Breakthrough to extend the combo's duration, in some situations. Special 4 - The user does a stance. If hit with any projectile attack, Kurai will pierce through the enemy, freezing them and doing damage. The user is still in a stance as the enemy gets unfrozen and falls to the ground. The damage of the move can also be increased by having stocks available. This move consumes all stocks when casted successfully. Special 5 - (ground only) After a wind up, Kurai creates icicles all around him, dealing damage, knocking enemies back and applying a major slowness. Special 6 - Kurai summons swords to spin around him for a period of them, dealing extra damage when comboing enemies. Will not hit if getting comboed. More stocks = more swords. At the end, the swords will shoot out. Can be used again to shoot out early. Super Move 1 (Special 7) - Kurai creates a large sphere around themselves as Kurai prepares themself. After a period of time, Kurai will rapidly slash at a extreme speed around the circle, freezing enemies within the circle at the time. The enemy’s screen will get a gray filter along with getting slashed up, as Kurai returns to the center before dramatically sheathing their sword. The move counts as a projectile and, as such, can be avoided by: * iFrames (e.g. Backdash) * Avalon SP6 * Assailant Modded SP5 * Or even just going out of the radius But Virtue Water SP3 won't counter this. When you mod this move, it will delay the attack dramatically which is effective against hasty Avalons and Assailants though if an Avalon times it just right, they can avoid the delayed version. If hit, Kurai will get iframes during the sheathing animation. If missed, Kurai is vulnerable for a considerable duration. Mod1 can also delay this move, in case of any counters e.g Mod1 sp5 assailant, or Avalon's sp6. Super Move 2 (Special 8) - The user walks forward a small distance then slashes. If hit, the victim will be frozen for a moment, after which the user will initiate into rapid slashes, dealing damage until launching the enemy at the end. The move cannot be casted without stocks, however having more stocks will also have more effects if you have stocks. 1 stock = You can cast the ability. Deals 20 damage. 2 stocks = Ice swords piercing the enemy during slashes. Deals 22 damage. 3 stocks = Ice swords piercing the enemy during slashes, however instead of getting launched, an array of ice swords rain down on the enemy all at once as Kurai sheathes the sword. Deals 28 damage.. This move has considerable recovery frames if missed. Strategy Neutral Kurai's neutral is based on rushing his opponent to start combos, using his specials as mixups. * Light Attack is fast, long ranged and starts combos. However, it has high endlag, making it punishable if predictable. * Heavy Attack is very safe, but slow and has relatively low range. Safer on shield, but easier to backdash or jump away from. * SP1 has similar speed to light attack and has even longer range. However, it still has high endlag and can be blocked. If spaced, it's safer, but can be back-dashed away from. * SP2 is great for dodging moves or getting close e.g from SP7 if you have teamers. However, the stamina bars are consumed when the move is casted, so use wisely. * SP3 is quick and due to the jump, can avoid many attacks. As a result, you can use it in extremely close range, letting it catch backdashes. However, it doesn't combo without breakthrough, And can be blocked. * SP4 excels in punishing projectiles e.g Virtue Wind sp2. However, these moves can be used as bait for you to waste sp4. So, please use with caution. * SP5 has an extremely large AOE, but is slow and easily interrupted. Rarely used, but available as a mixup. * Guardbreak punishes defensive opponents. Best used in close range, as then it punishes shield, backdash and jump. Starts combos, but is beaten by most attacks. Does not have iframes. Techniques (Easy to Hard) Kurai has a few techniques, each one can do extra damage and can be crucial to your gameplay. '''X Lag Advantage: '''The heavy autocombo has some huge hitstun, and can be used to combo into many things. The second hit has more hitstun than the first. This can lead into things like SP1, jump SP3, (mainly used for) SP5, and especially SP8. The hitstun is so large, you can even activate SP6 between it. '''Jump-Cancelling: '''This allows the user to go in the air without the use of a launcher during the light autocombo. To perform, simply hold jump right after the first hit of the autocombo connects. The launcher can be used in the air as well, leading into some crazy combos. This is a great way to land a mid-air combo if the launcher is gone. Example: https://gyazo.com/926ff8cfb8b4e3ff1945014e9ede80f8 '''Aerial Dash Reset: '''Kurai's light aerials have a special trait: They reset to the beginning as soon as something gets in the way. A dash can get in the way, allowing for this combo: Air L.AC1&2, dash and turn (don't need to turn with lock on) Air L.AC1&2 again. Combined with Jump Cancelling, this can turn into some crazy combos. However, you can only dash once in the air during these combos. In order to dash twice, you must do a Mod2 dash, jump and turn, then continue as normal. This allows for a 2nd dash after the launcher. Without Mod2 dash and with Jump Cancel: https://gyazo.com/8d17306068d862d7f4c1bd39b1237b7a With Mod2 dash and with Jump Cancel: https://gyazo.com/106f78f084508445060f6e69ec161d07 '''X Reverse: '''A little way to get extra damage. I don't know any other uses besides the fact that it's easier to land stuff than usual. To perform, simply turn around (shift lock only) and then hit the last hit of the Heavy autocombo. You should turn around and the enemy should be sliding the other way. When the enemy comes back, they will land right in front of you if you do it right. This can combo into things like the classic launcher, or SP8, without the need of walking towards them. Reverse X into SP1: https://gyazo.com/c04fb4f35a63cb8993e933705433dace '''Z Reverse: '''A way to get big damage. Very hard to pull off. Performed the same way as X reverse. The reason why it's so hard is because it requires very fast timing, and when comboing into launcher, it can get wack. Not doing it right will cause the enemy to go even slighty off track, and that can mess things up. It's a good technique though, since the final hit of the light autocombo does great damage. '''Z Reverse example combo and the launcher going w a c k: '''https://gyazo.com/014942e63fd3c514d3f45d577be06919 Category:Characters Category:Classes Category:Purity Category:Rushdown